Dark Sensations
by trickymidnightdreamer
Summary: Draco has a crush that wont go away so what does he do? What any Malfoy would, seduce and make him his. DMNL
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- A British lady owns Harry Potter and since I have not even been to Britain, its not me.  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table stairing at one of the seventh year Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom to be exact. He had grown since the little chubby first year. Losing all his baby fat he was now slightly muscular, but not too much. Neville had a very femine air about him and was very timid. He seemed to be afraid of his own shadow, but for some unknown reason Draco thought it was cute, yes cute. He was by no means a good and kind person, infact he was a bastard. Deep inside, very deep, however there was a kinder side that only a very few saw. And that part of him for some odd reason found the clumsy blue eyed boy very apealing.  
It had started during the middle of the sixth year but so far he had successfully ignored the feelings that had been appearing. Now, however, he knew he had to have him. You see he was a Malfoy, and of corse being one meant that once they found something they wanted they were sure to get it no matter what. Not only that they didn't like to share, so when he saw someone snake an arm around the blond he was pissed. If it wasn't for all the training his father had put him through, the offending arm would have been lying useless on the floor, instead he took a calming breath and smiled. He would have potions after breakfast and he could start his master plan there.  
He had been thinking up ways to get his Gryffindor and he had finally figured out a truly Slytherin idea. He would get his prey to fall for him, and after that he wouldn't know what hit, bit, licked or anything else to him. There was more to his plan then that, but that was the gist of it. Draco had already gone to his Godfather and he was going to reluctantly help by pairing the two up for a very long project. He was very pleased, he now had a chance to be close to Neville without anyone being the wiser.  
Finishing his breakfast, Draco got up only to be followed by his lackies Crabbe and Goyle. They were bothersome at times but they did come in handy, especial when the Golden Trio was around. He laughed at the thought of those idiots, it had been pure dumb luck they beat Voldemort last year. Potter had been knocked over by the weasel right into Voldemort, which caused him to fall into a killing curse. Pathatic really, the guy manages to live though countless Aurors after him and he gets killed by kids simply dumb luck. Draco was relived he didn't have to follow the hypocritical half-blood anyway, thus the reason he stopped taunting the trio so much. Of corse they still had their spats every now and again, he was human after all and they were bloody annoying.  
He was nearing the Potions door when he spotted Neville. Slowing down some he managed to be walking right next to the him. Brushing up against the boy, he was delighted to find him shivering at the touch. Entering the classroom, he sat in his usual seat, still watching Neville. When Snape walked in he set out to set up partners for their N.E.W.T level potion that was to be brewed. Giving one of his trademark smirks at the nervous boy walking over to him, Draco knew he was going to have fun seducing his prey and future lover.  
  
A.N. Sooooooo what did you all think. Let me know if you want me to continue other wise I probably wont. (in truth it depends on my mood) 


	2. Class

Neville nervously walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. He couldn't believe his bad luck, of all the people he could have been paired with he had to be stuck with the boy who so far made his life a living hell. Right now he wanted to curl up and die or better yet go back to the two weeks he had spent in the Bahamas.  
Taking a seat Neville tried to ignore the smirk he was getting from Malfoy. " Um... so.... do you...um...understand what we are doing."  
Cursing himself, Neville blushed. He hated when he stuttered but he always stuttered when he was nervous and growing up with his grandmother, he was always nervous. Draco gave a small condesending laugh, "Yeah, its a variation of a soulmate finding potion except this one binds you to them if both happen to drink it. Of corse that has only happened once since its creation."  
  
Nodding his head, Neville chewed on his bottom lip as he sat thinking. Finally realizing Draco was staring at him, he got up and heading towards the cabinet muttering something about getting ingredients.  
In all truth he wasn't that bad in potions and given the cance he would be extreamly good if Snape hadn't been breathing down his neck reminding him of his grandmother and her special form of "Teaching". So when Snape suprisingly left him and Draco alone he was able to work with little interuption since Draco was actually being civil. He only interupted once when Neville was cutting somthing in the wronge direction by placing his hand on his. Looking up into Dracos siverish blue eyes he simply nodded relising his mistake. Taking over that part Neville began reading more into the potion. It turn out it would take two month to complete since you had to add something daily and let it simmer the whole time. No wonder they were doing it for NEWTS level classes, it was actually pretty complicated. Smiling he reconizing a plant that he had gone over in a spare class he was in. He had asked the Professor for some spare classes since it came so easy for him.  
Noticing others packing stuff up he helped Malfoy put things away and before heading out the door he nodded at him. With any luck this wouldn't be so bad, at least if Malfoy would keep things civil and not tease him anymore. For some odd reason he couldn't quess at, Malfoy hadn't done more then laugh once and if things stayed like that, Neville could get to like him, or atleast not mind working with him.  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot  
  
A.N. due to the demand i desided to continue, special thanks to all that reviewed, since i was seriouly thinking of cutting the story. I know its short but for some reason thats what turn out, oh but I will try to update soon.


	3. The gift 1

Chapter 3  
  
Draco smiled at the retreating blond. Class had gone well and he was shocked to find that the object of his desire wasn't that bad in class, well atleast once you removed the teacher. Picking up his things, Draco headed out of the door, he still had things to do for his plan.  
Going to his room, he quickly found what he was looking for and placed it in his pocket. Then looking in the mirrior to see if he still looked perfect he headed for the owlery. Finding a spare school owl, he tied a small package to its leg. "Bring that to Neville Longbottom during lunch."  
Giving a understanding hoot, the owl flew out the window. Draco smiled and headed down to lunch to watch his crushs reaction. His gift was what one would expect of a Malfoy. Very expensive and pretty but with two sides to it. It was the perfect combination of Neville and Draco. For Neville it was what the gift was but for Draco it was because it had two sides, like himself. In front of most he was a bastard but then he could turn around and surprise you by doing something nice, if you were lucky enough, that is.  
He had just sat down when a single owl swooped down and landed on a very confused blonds plate. Nervouly Neville untied the owl and it gracefully flew away. Draco could see the look of confusion as he opened the small box, not to mention the slight blush he had for all the attention he was getting. The box finally open, Nevilles mouth hung open in shock. Giving a look at everone around him, he soon got up and headed out of the room. It was all Draco could do to not go after the boy. So allowing a smile to be placed on his face, which scared a few first years, he sat back thinking of the next step in his plan.  
  
A.N. I am so sorry I havent written sooner but I got writers block. If anyone has any ideas that would be great, and I hope to update sooner. Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry for such the long wait and the very short chapter (Im hoping the next will be longer). oh and disclaimer is the same as before. 


End file.
